In the related art, there is a radio transmission device that transmits data continuously and includes a step gain control unit that switches the gain in upward steps or downward steps and allows gain to be controlled continuously in the switching process.
Such a radio transmission device further includes a memory and a continuous gain control unit that allows gain to be controlled continuously at least while switching of gain is performed in the step gain control unit.
Such a memory includes a first table storing a relationship between control voltage and gain of the step gain control unit, and a second table storing a relationship between control voltage and gain of the continuous gain control unit.
In addition, such a memory further includes a third table storing a control voltage time profile in the gain switching process of the step gain control unit, and a fourth table storing a control voltage time profile of the continuous gain control unit in the gain switching process of the step gain control unit.
In addition, such a radio transmission device further includes a control processing unit that controls instructed transmission power by outputting the control voltage of the step gain control unit and the control voltage of the continuous gain control unit in accordance with the transmission power with reference to the first to fourth tables.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-185341 is the related art, for example.
The scale of the circuit in the radio transmission device in the related art is large because the radio transmission device includes the step gain control unit, the memory, and the like in order to control the gain.